


Electric

by Dark Stars (ivorybyrd)



Series: Escaflowne Prompts [17]
Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Echoes universe, M/M, One sided conversation, Pretending to be Asleep, Rain, fly on the wall, is this a confession?, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorybyrd/pseuds/Dark%20Stars
Summary: Chesta is up late one night when Ryoun comes in to bed. Attempting not to be found, Chesta pretends to be asleep as he hears some of Ryoun's unfiltered thoughts.





	Electric

**Author's Note:**

> This is another prompt for SewingYoukai who def is awesome for waiting so long for them to happen.

Chesta/Ryoun “Things you said while you thought I was asleep”

 

Rain pattered hard against the wooden roof, and somewhere in the room there was a dripping sound too loud to allow Chesta to sleep. So he twisted and turned within his bed sheets until he finally found a position to relax in. 

Sleep was bound to elude him further as the lights flashed across the uncovered window. Something about rain made him restless. The others would just curl up like lazy cats and sleep through the spell. Chesta, on the other hand, found that the lightning and rain only made his nerves electric. 

He debated getting out of bed and walking off the sensation until he was tired again, but the shift outside the door secured him to the bed. 

The door opened, and Ryoun’s form could be seen in the faint candlelight on the other side of the wall. 

“Yeah, goodnight,” he had whispered to someone else in the sitting room.

Chesta could see the light catch the bit of wetness on Ryoun's skin and hair between his lashes. He must have came from outside, probably trying to find the immortal leak in the roof. 

Ryoun struggled with his tunic top as it clung to his back from wetness. Water droplets hit the floor as he tugged it over his head. Only to shake off some of the rain from his hair, now longer than he’d ever seen it. 

More water hit the floor as Ryoun pulled the twine from his hair, and cursed as a few strands popped. “Damnit,” he whispered. 

Chesta involuntarily shuffled some, and quickly shut his eyes fully to avoid being caught up so late. 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Ryoun asked.

Chesta buried his mouth underneath the edge of his blanket. Eyes closed, Chesta couldn't see where Ryoun was, but he heard the heavy footfalls as he came closer. 

Chesta was keen on not getting caught, he was good at playing dead from the incident only a couple years before. He could easily regulate his breath, calm his heart, and ease his muscles to feign sleep. 

The thin mattress sunk a little as Ryoun’s weight was added beside his own. Then the blanket came off his shoulder just slightly Chesta had curled up a little, and tried to fake a moan of discontent.

Ryoun was quiet, most likely examining his shoulder with his ever stern face. 

“Good,” Chesta heard. “Finally healing a little.” 

The weight lifted from the bed. “Maybe now I can get my head on a little straighter…” Ryoun had sighed, his voice now further from Chesta. Then he laughed lightly, as if his words had been part of some punchline.

The littlest peek showed the youngest dragonslayer that Ryoun had leaned over his own bed to open the window. He grabbed the stick that held it open and anchored it between the frame and the flap. He sat down on his bed overlooking the moonlight that poured in over his feet. 

Ryoun was quiet, thinking only to himself despite Chesta’s desire to become a fly on the wall in this small collection of moments. He didn't understand why Ryoun would need to get his head on straight, the idea spurned many conspiracies Chesta imagined. 

“I need to stop listening to Gatti so much,” he said suddenly. “Ryoun,” he told himself. “Just punch him next time he makes a remark.” 

But Ryoun shook his head despite the other Ryoun’s suggestion. He smiled, despite the dilemma he seemed to have.

“Why take on anything that idiot says when he doesn't realize he’s got what he wants?” Ryoun chuckled. “I’m going insane, that’s official.” 

Chesta wanted to say so much, ask what hell was going on. But he kept his face buried in the blanket, eyes partly hidden from view.

Ryoun sat up and stretched. His shoulders slunk forward over his knees as he started to shake and ruffle through his hair. Some strands still wet and stuck to the back of his neck and shoulder blades as the moonlight poured over his skin. His hands dropped from his hair, his head still hanging down. 

Chesta felt his heart race as strange considerations entered his mind. He wanted to stroke those waves and curls. He shuffled to turn away from Ryoun. 

“Chesta?” This had apparently caught Ryoun’s attention.

Chesta again didn’t respond to the inquiry, heart beating faster under those thick covers. He stared at the wall and kept his eyes only a tiny bit open to watch the shadows. 

“It’s like Gatti knew when he suggested we room together,” Ryoun whispered, and leaned over to tuck his feet under the covers and roll to face the wall himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
